Drama y Amor
by luna-chan143
Summary: Aveces el amor orilla al sacrificio mas grande.


Drama y Amor.

Por: Luna-chan 143

….

Corriendo sin descanso buscaba un refugio, pero de un momento a otro sintió la corriente fría del agua del lago subterráneo hacer más difícil su desesperada huida.

Las aguas antes turquesas brillantes tan puras como lo fue su alma en algún momento se tornaron negras y espesas apenas esa voz de tonos antes doraros gritara una y otra vez su nombre con furia.

— ¡Christine! —gritaba encolerizado el fantasma y su voz ahora de demonio creaba ecos espantosos que provocaban en la prima donna un temor indescriptible.

— ¡CHRISTINE!

Ella se detuvo a tapar con sus palmas temblorosas sus oídos. Ya no quería escucharlo sin esa ternura y amor que siempre escucho de sus labios, no soportaba la decepción y enojo en sus palabras crueles que torturaban su alma.

Era su culpa, ella gano su corazón y lo destruyo. Esa pobre alma solitaria que había sufrido los horrores de la sociedad ignorante, que aun en su piel tenía las marcas imborrables del maltrato fue pisoteado por la única persona a la que abrió su corazón agonizante.

Lo llamo mounstro y lo juzgo por una cara que él nunca pidió.

— ¡TE ODIO NIÑA IGNORANTE!

Ella ahogo un sollozo ante la declaración adolorida para después negar frenéticamente. Este no era su ángel, este no era Erik, esta voz era la de el infame opera ghost. Una fachada que su querido profesor usaba para enmascarar su alma sensible, y él la usaba de nuevo para aparentar que su traición no le había lastimado hasta el punto medio entre el dolor agonizante y la anhelada muerte.

—Christine…Christine….CHRISTINE.

Dando un respingo Christine se encontró en su cama con Meg delante de ella sacudiéndola con suavidad.

— ¿Meg?

Su amiga rubia asintio.

—Quien más Christine.

Incorporándose Christine miro hacia todos los rincones de su habitación. Ya no había frio lago negro profundo que la ahogaba a cada momento, ya no había voz furiosa y el peligro ya no estaba tampoco.

— ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla verdad? —pregunto Meg casualmente metiendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Algo así. —contesto Christine notando que su amiga ya estaba arreglada para los ensayos de esta mañana.

—Me lo imagine cuando te vi sacudirte de esa manera.

Christine sonrió cansada mientras salía de la cama.

—Christine no deberías exigirte tanto.

Ella se refería a todas las noches que se quedó en su camerino repasando las líneas que le tocaban representar en esta ópera. Romeo y Julieta una obra literaria cargada de drama, romance y tragedia como su propia historia con el hasta ahora ausente fantasma.

Julieta fue su papel sin siquiera proponérselo, al parecer los gerentes consideraron que ella era la indicada para interpretar a la pobre mujer que perdió al amor de su vida por culpa del odio. Que cruel era el destino con ella al imponerle la tristeza incluso en sus interpretaciones.

—Tienes razón, ¿pero qué hago?, los gerentes esperan mucho de mí.

Meg suspiro.

—Yo creo que está adoptando el papel muy enserio.

Señalo su expresión de tristeza.

— ¿Romeo no está siendo indulgente verdad?

Christine no sabía precisar si su joven amiga se refería a el vizconde, oh al propio Erik del que una vez le conto omitiendo lo obvio claro.

— Esa cara no es por Raoul.

— ¿Es por ese misterioso hombre?—Cuestiono sabiendo muy bien la respuesta

—Hice algo terrible. —confeso con dolor claro en su rostro. —Tal vez provoque su odio.

Ambas salieron de la sección de habitaciones de todo el cuerpo de ballet y bajaron por las escaleras de metal hacia el escenario.

—Vamos nada es tan terrible.

Christine negó.

—Lo que yo dije si es terrible, y no te imaginas como me arrepiento.

Meg habría querido decir algo para aliviar la angustia de su amiga pero su madre rompió el silencio con un golpe de su tacón en el piso.

—Llegan tarde.

Madame Giry les dio una mirada molesta.

—Las demás ya terminaron el desayuno.

Meg y Christine bajaron la mirada. Con madame Giry no se debía discutir, eso lo aprendieron a la mala.

—Vamos dense prisa.

Asintieron y caminaron con prisa hacia el comedor.

—Christine. —llamo la profesora y ella volteo lentamente.

— ¿Estas bien?

Ella negó.

— ¿Señora…ha sabido algo de Erik? —le pregunto con una expresión cada vez más decaída.

—Bueno...no…lo siento.

Christine no le creyó en lo más mínimo.

—Madame por favor necesito verlo…para disculparme.

Madame Giry negó.

—Él no quiere ser molestado, lo siento Christine, pero se acabó.

Tal como en su sueño sintió la caída en el abismo al escuchar la declaración de su madre adoptiva. Esto no podía acabarse, no así.

—Erik está muy herido, el simplemente dejo la música, ya nada te une a él.

Ante las declaraciones Christine negó. Ella lo conocía demasiado como para creerse esa mentira.

— ¡Por favor dígame donde esta!

Volvió a pedir esta vez con más fervor.

— ¿Para qué?, ¿para terminar de destruirlo?, no Christine, él es como otro hijo para mí y no puedo permitir que sufra más.

Enderezando su vestido color verde y su chal negro se fue hacia otra parte lejos de las suplicas de su alumna. Ella hizo un juramento a aquel hombre roto que en su tiempo fue tan temido y estaba cumpliéndolo. Sin importar cuanta agonía viera en los ojos de su hija adoptiva.

….

Los días pasaron y cada noche era el mismo sueño para Christine. Erik reprochándole por la forma en que se lo había descrito a Raoul y ella intentando llegara a él atraves de lagos oscuros espesos y profundos.

Madame Giry seguía fiel a su promesa de mantener la ubicación de Erik secreta aun cuando Christine le rogaba tan desesperadamente como esa noche.

— Solo quiero verlo, madame por favor.

La maestra de ballet negó.

—Ya te lo dije Christine olvídate de Erik, él no quiere verte.

Meg que estaba junto a su amiga levanto una ceja al ver la maneta tan fría en la que su madre trato a Christine.

— ¿Que fue todo eso? —pregunto después de que su madre se fuera.

—Nada. —le respondió rastrillándose las lágrimas y caminando hacia el lado contrario del corredor dejando a Meg muy preocupada.

De regreso a su camerino se topó con el apuesto vizconde esperándola junto a su puerta. Se golpeó interiormente ya que había olvidado que Raoul la había invitado a un paseo por la ciudad, ingenuamente esperando que así se quitara ese velo de dolor, pobre ingenuo Raoul nunca ve más allá de su nariz, pensó deteniéndose frente a él.

—Christine que bueno que llegas.

Raoul le sonrió con dulzura.

—Todo está listo para nuestro paseo. —dijo aventurándose a tomar sus manos deteniéndose a notar que estaba muy fría.

—Raoul lo siento pero estoy cansada.

El rubio hombre negó.

—Otra vez con eso Christine, ayer me dijiste lo mismo.

La prima donna suspiro.

—Raoul por favor.

Raoul negó.

—Que no entiendes que trato de ayudarte. —mascullo perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡No quiero tu ayuda!, Raoul tu no entiendes…solo vete.

Con intenciones de encerrarse en su camerino fue a tomar el picaporte de su puerta pero Raoul la jalo del brazo.

— ¿Hay alguien más verdad?

Apretó su muñeca.

—Es por eso que están tan triste, ¡por ese mounstro!

Frunciendo el ceño ante la manera en que el Vizconde se refirió a su amado ángel Christine se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre y lo enfrento.

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarlo un mounstro!, ¡tú no sabes lo que él ha pasado!

Raoul rio.

—Tu misma me lo describiste como una abominación Christine, fueron tus palabras no las mías.

Christine negó mientras las lágrimas hacían surcos en sus mejillas una vez más.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

Desde el otro lado del pasillo Meg miraba la escena con incredulidad.

—Madre dime quien es ese hombre por el que Christine rechazo al vizconde.

Madame Giry que también había aparecido atraída por el ruido de la discusión miro a su hija.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—Quiero ayudar a Christine pero si no se toda la historia no puedo.

Antonieta Giry sonrió.

—Bueno…él es un músico, el más virtuoso que he escuchado.

Meg asintio.

—Para Christine fue un gran apoyo desde la primera vez que llego a la opera. —dijo con melancolía recordando lo feliz que estaba la pequeña Christine cuando tomo al fantasma por ángel.

— ¿Quieres decir que ese hombre es su famoso ángel de música?

—Si él es…

Meg suspiro.

—Valla ahora entiendo…un hombre con la voz de oro y un rostro atractivo, veo por qué el vizconde resulta tan insignificante para ella. —dijo soñadora.

—No, él no es guapo como el vizconde, él es feo.

Madame miro hacia la habitación de Christine.

—Esconde algo terrible detrás de un mascara.

Meg hizo una exclamación de terror.

—Una…una máscara… ¡oh dios es el opera ghost!

Raoul que estaba por irse alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Meg y se detuvo a espiar.

—Cómo puede amarlo, él es un asesino.

Antonieta miro mal a su hija.

—Meghan recuerdas lo que te dije una vez, todos cometemos errores.

Raoul rodo los ojos, ahora comprendía quien solapaba las reuniones de Christine con el mounstro.

—Pero mama ella corre peligro con él. —argullo mirando por un momento hacia las sombras asegurándose que dicho fantasma no estaba escuchando.

—Él la ama, jamás le haría daño.

Explico Madame Giry.

—Es un asesino.

Insistió Meg, pero su madre salió una vez más en defensa de Erik.

—Meg él es un buen hombre al que le debemos mucho, recuerdas cuando tu padre murió.

Ella asintio. Tenía seis años cuando su padre murió, pero recordó que hubo un hombre que ayudo a su madre a darle un funeral digno al hombre que más amo. Tenía una máscara que lo hacía ver aterrador.

—Mama si insistes tanto en su amor por Christine, ¿porque no le dices donde esta?

Madame Giry suspiro.

—Ella lo daño sin darse cuenta Meg, y él está muy lastimado temo que si lo vuelve a ver no será capaz de comprender sus sentimientos y lo lastimara más.

Raoul sonrió maquiavélicamente. Todo un plan se formó en su cabeza.

—Ella es joven y con un vizconde…Erik no tiene nada más que la dignidad, con el tiempo lo olvidara.

Meg miro hacia el suelo con tristeza.

—Solo espero que la tristeza no la termine matando.

El vizconde se enderezo y salió de la casa de la opera con la firme idea de matar ese lazo que aún tenía conectada a su querida lotte con el infame opera ghost. Claro sin pararse a meditar las consecuencias terribles.

….

En su camerino Christine miraba el espejo de marco dorado deseando que su ángel apareciera. Lo necesitaba como nunca, sus palabras dulces y amorosas, su música, su guía, su sola compañía.

—Ange.

Toco el vidrio pulido y suspiro. Hoy más que nunca se sentía seguro de sus sentimientos, todo el tiempo que estuvo a solas con su mente considero a fondo las cosas, Raoul y Erik, la luz y la sombra, el príncipe y el villano.

En pocas palabras comparo los sentimientos que tenía por el vizconde con lo que despertaba su ángel en ella y al final con pesar se dio cuenta que el fuego siempre estuvo hay aterrándola con su intensidad. Un recordatorio de a quien pertenecía su corazón.

—Erik…te amo…por favor ven…

Se quedó callada tratando de escuchar algo que le indicara que la estaba escuchando.

—Te necesito…

En un recoveco de su mente se preguntó si esto sería como en Romeo y Julieta, si Erik estaría como romeo escuchando a escondidas su confesión. Christine deseo con fuerza que fuera así mientras se quedaba con la mejilla contra el espejo llorando las penas de un corazón roto.

….

A la mañana siguiente toda la opera se despertó con la noticia del compromiso auto proclamado del vizconde con la prima donna Christine Daaé. Todos estaban en shock inclusive Christine que busco converser que era solo una mentira pero al parecer un anuncio en el periódico convencía de lo contrario.

Confronto a Raoul, pero él simplemente le dijo que todo esto era para protegerla, aunque al final solo era para vengarse.

—Christine.

Se tensó al escuchar la voz familiar.

—Erik.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza pero él no respondió.

—Tú dijiste que me amabas y luego…vas y celebras tu compromiso.

Arrogo sobre el taburete el periódico y se giró a mirarla.

— Eso no es verdad—masculló en su defensa mirándolo a los ojos.

—Erik yo solo te amo a ti.

En un borrón Christine se encontró entre los brazos del fantasma.

—Estas mintiendo.

Ella negó.

—Tú me escuchaste, yo no miento cuando te dijo que te amo.

Para probar su punto puso sus manos en su rostro y deshizo las correas de su máscara revelando un rostro distorsionado.

—Christine. —Susurro este engatusado por los toques suaves que sentía en su piel —No me mientas más.

Ella toco la piel delgada de su mejilla.

—No te miento.

Sus labios rozaron los deformes de su ángel y respiro otra vez su confesión.

—Te amo…

Quería besarlo pero él la sacudió para apartarla.

— ¡No!

Camino hacia el espejo entreabierto.

—Ya no caeré de nuevo.

Christine se fue tras él.

— ¿Es acaso que dejaste de amarme? —pregunto tomando un extremo de su capa. —Erik…

Su tono de tristeza fue demasiado para soportar, era más doloroso que el rechazo mismo.

—Nunca podría, aunque quisiera. —respondió cayendo de rodillas asustándola.

— ¡Erik! —grito apresurándose en su auxilio.

—Maldición…no pensé que actuara tan rápido.

Una botella pequeña rodo a sus pies.

—Que… ¿qué es esto?

Tomándola entre las manos lo miro a los ojos dispares.

—Veneno. —respondió con simpleza.

— ¡Que!, ¿por qué lo bebiste?

Erik rio.

—No es obvio. —susurro mientras señalaba el periódico.

—no…no… ¡NO!, son puras mentiras de Raoul.

Comenzó a sacudirse mientas lloraba desesperada.

— ¡yo jamás consentí ese anuncio!

Él la miro de soslayo sintiendo la vida irse poco a poco.

—Christine. —llamo tratando de llegar a ella con su mano temblorosa.

—Yo te amo.

Desgarro el papel y lo miro a los ojos para después sacudirlo.

—Erik tienes que creerme

El rio con diversión mientras pasaba sus dedos por su mejilla tratando de memorizar cada detalle antes de cumplir con el infierno que seguramente le esperaba.

—Te creo y te perdono Christine. —dijo bajando su rostro desenmascarado más cerca del de la ex bailarina.

—Te quiero…

Su beso fue asolo un rose simple antes de que su cuerpo callera laxo contra ella

—Erik, Erik…por favor…

Lo sacudió otra vez obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

—No me dejes.

Erik negó con la cara contra su cabello rizado.

—Aun la muerte no me apartara de tu lado. —dijo besando con suavidad sus rizos.

— ¡Erik!

Para Christine el pensamiento acudió como una solución errante a esta situación.

—Bien entonces llévame contigo…como Romeo y Julieta…que nuestro amor termine en un dramático y trágico final.

Levanto su cara con sus manos temblorosas.

—Que… ¿qué haces Christine? —pregunto entrecortadamente en medio del agotamiento que entumecía su cuerpo.

—Besarte para que algo del veneno que bebiste me mate también.

Negó.

—No…no lo hagas…tú debes vivir…en la luz lejos de mi sombra.

Christine rio.

—Que no entiendes que sin ti todo es un oscuro destino que no me interesa vivir.

Beso con delicadeza sus labios imperfectos encontrando lo que buscaba. El veneno amargo que aún se saboreaba en su piel agrietada.

—Oh, amor cortes concédenos el paraíso. —dijo Erik rindiéndose orando que esta decisión precipitada no condenara también a su amada.

—Erik.

Christine embozo una sonrisa mientras se acostaba en su pecho. Aun a las puertas de la muerte podía recordar los pasajes de la opera que el mismo adapto.

— ¡Oh, feliz daga! , Este es tu filo, corróeme entonces, y déjame morir—Christine por su parte murmuro alzando la cara para que al final ella y Erik pudieran compartir un último beso antes de que el veneno detuviera sus corazones pero no su amor que esa noche los unió en la eternidad.

….

El tiempo paso normal a partir de esa noche que la profesora encontró en su camerino a ambos amantes muertos por envenenamiento.

Los chismes no se detuvieron, decían que la prima donna había sido víctima del amor obsesivo del fantasma. Raoul se había encargado de correr el chisme pero madame Giry siempre supo que había sido una decisión tomada con libertad.

Las almas de Erik y Christine eran tan unidas que si una llegaba a faltar la otra no sobreviviría y eso se lo explico el viejo amigo del expirado fantasma de la opera cuando se enteró que Erik había fallecido.

El dagora le conto que al enterarse del falso compromiso de Christine, Erik había elaborado un eficaz veneno que bebió antes de ir a confrontar a la cantante. Pero en vez de encontrar el rechazo que le haría desear la muerte, encontró el amor verdadero que lleva a cometer locuras.

—Meg ya es hora de irnos.

Desde la entrada del cementerio Antonieta grito a su hija que aun murmuraba un par de cosas a la lápida de Christine Daeé antes de dejar unas rosas.

—Ya voy mama.

Dándole una última mirada a la otra tumba se acercó a su madre.

— ¿Crees que son felices? —pregunto la rubia mientras ajustaba su abrigo lanudo para protegerse del viento helado del invierno en pleno apogeo.

—Están juntos, claro que lo son.

Apenas ambas mujeres salieran del cementerio la puerta de metal se cerró con un estruendo y una silueta luminosa apareció después de un soplo cargado de nieve. El fantasma hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—Pobre Meg.

Justo a su lado otra silueta apareció abrazándola por la espalda.

—Ella piensa que empuje tu muerte. —dijo él con tristeza.

—Está equivocada, ange yo tome esa decisión, yo no habría podido vivir sin ti.

Se giró a verlo a la cara.

—Te amo.

Erik sonrió pasándole una mano por la mejilla.

—También te amo.

Ambos espíritus se desvanecieron entre la ventisca después de un beso regresando a su nuevo hogar en los cielos.

Fin

_**Wow mi primer Fanfic después de un buen rato. Esperaba que fuera más trágico pero al final simplemente no pude, espero fuera de su agrado y dejen un comentario. :}**_


End file.
